


The story behind Dan's missing crooked tooth.

by orphan_account



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dan is a drama queen what's new, I miss this fucking tooth, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RIP cute tooth.





	The story behind Dan's missing crooked tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself feel better cause I can't accept the tooth is forever gone.  
> English isn't my first language so excuse any mistake etc etc, bla-bla-bla.  
> Anyway this is crack.

Dan was so gone into sucking kyle off that he didn't even register the slight metallic taste on his tongue, accompanying the addictive taste of Kyle.

It's only when he took him out of his mouth with an obscene popping sound that he noticed the red mark along the whole length of his lover's dick, slightly leaking blood where the skin had broke.

Kyle had to put an awful ointment who stinged over his dick for a whole week in order to recover his soft silky skin that Dan loved to caress so much. 

That accident lead to Dan not being able to taste his lover for a whole week. They couldn't take the risk of a secondary infection due to germs, making it an even longer recovery.

Dan, after suffering during this never ending hell of a week (Kyle tried to protest he was actually the one suffering, but Dan disagreed greatly), took the fateful appointment to his dentist. The cursed crooked tooth had to disappear. 

Dan couldn't, wouldn't take the risk of having to go a week without Kyle's dick in his mouth again.


End file.
